A Night of Magick by FoxsDana and Jezziebeth
by foxs-dana
Summary: Mulder decides to take his partner out to a special dinner for her birthday. Will it be a birthday for Scully to remember or forget? Pure Mulder and Scully fluff! You know you like it!COMPLETE! Please R & R!
1. Basement Banter and The Invite

Title: A Night of Magick

Authors: FoxsDana and Jezziebeth

Email: 

Rating: PG-13

Category/Keywords: Mulder/Scully friendship, Mulder/Scully UST, Mulder/Scully Romance

Spoilers: Basically anything before Season 6 if any

Dedication: To all X-Philes present and future and especially to the shippers! This one is for you! To my WONDERFUL fellow shipper and best Mulder I have EVER had the pleasure of writing with, Jess. Thanks for doing this fic with me! Mulder and Scully forever!

Summary: Mulder decides to take his partner out to a special dinner for her birthday. Will it be a birthday for Scully to remember or forget?

Feedback: Please, I love it!

Archive: Sure, just let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions.

Dana Scully was sitting on the edge of the desk looking through a file. It seemed like forever since they had had a real case. Lately it was just going through file after file looking for similarities to a current case that wasn't even theirs. But if a superior gave you an order, you had to oblige. She finally put down the file and adjusted her reading glasses. "That's it, I can't take it anymore."

Fox Mulder sat at his desk, his nose buried into the morning newspaper. He heard Scully's protest and lifted a brow at her. "Can't take what any more?" He asked.

She turned toward him. "Well, unlike your..." She motioned to his newspaper. "Hard work on checking the latest in the funnies, I have been going through file upon file so much I think I made myself get motion sickness!"

"Hey now, I'm working hard," He told her as he put down the newspaper. "Do you not know how hard it is to understand why Jon just can't get that Garfield likes to eat and nothing else?"

"Could it be because he is an animated cat and not real?"

"Well, beside that. You would think that after all these that readers would get sick of Jon's pathetic attempts of trying to get Garfield's vet to go out with him."

"Typical male." She answered shifting on the desk slightly.

Mulder looked at her through his glasses. "Typical male?"

She lifted her face from the file with an innocent look. "I'm sorry, did I say that?"

"I heard it loud and clear."

"Sometimes things just slip from my mouth without me thinking them through."

Mulder took off his glasses and put them on his desk. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his brown hair. She had a point. Their latest case was filled with dead-ends and headaches. Glancing up at his calendar, he remembered something important. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your birthday," He pointed to the date on the calendar. "It's today, isn't it?"

She turned to the calendar. "Since when do you have my birth date on a calendar? Last time I looked it had when the next festival for SPICE television was."

He scooted back to his desk and looked at her. "C'mon, Scully. I'm not that sleazy of a guy."

"Ok, so you're not."

He stood up and then leaned against her desk, his arms folded across his chest. "Since it's your birthday, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"And where's the trick in the invitation?"

"Well, I didn't know if this was some kind of joke or..."

"No joke. Just me treating you to a nice dinner that doesn't include a bar or a birthday cake with sparklers as candles."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And no more looking at files for the rest of the night?"

"No more looking at files. Just a really nice birthday dinner."

She put down the file. "And no other strings attached?"

He looked at her with a smile. "No other strings attached. Do you want me to write up a contract?"

"A contract? To go to dinner? Now, that has got to be the most interesting request I've heard." She answered back with a half smile.

"Come on, Scully, I promise it'll be worth it."

She sat up and crossed her arms. "All right, I'm probably going to regret this but I'll take you up on that offer, Agent Mulder."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "And why regret it, Agent Scully?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I went with a man to dinner? The last time was when we had that case in New Jersey. And the whole time I sat there, I wanted to take my fork and stab myself with it."

He smirked. "I'll try and not be that boring."

"Boring? Mulder I already know what you do for a living. I already kind of know you're background and it is anything but boring."

"Right, but we've never done anything outside work, like really talk about things."

"Well, no. Actually we haven't. Course its understandable why though right?"

"Yeah." Mulder leaned against the desk and looked at her. "So, this should be fun."

"And if it's a disaster?"

He leaned into her ear. "I don't think it will be."

She took a swallow as she felt his breath on her. "And...why...why is that?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm a man of many talents."

"What should I wear tonight then?"

"Something nice."

"So....I'm assuming a nice dress?"

"Yeah. Where we're going isn't McDonald's."

She let out a chuckle. "Awww and I was so looking forward to a Big Mac meal."

"Well, I could cancel at O'Riley's…"

Her eyes brightened. "O'Rileys? Do you mean that new restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago? The one that has been booked ever since?"

"Yeah. One of Byer's friends works there and got the reservation for me."

Not thinking she reached forward and hugged him. "Oh, Mulder! I can't believe you got that!"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey, I owe you some dinners and presents. I thought this would make up for the years I had forgotten about it."

She suddenly realized how close she was to him and pulled away. "Well, thank....thank you. I just hope I don't disappoint you as a date."

"I don't think you will," Mulder answered.

"So, what time should I be ready? Do I meet you at your apartment or..."

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock if that's okay."

"Well, seeing as there is nothing going on here today I don't think that will be a problem at all. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Mulder headed for the door. "I'll see you in a little while, I have some things to follow up and I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh, ok then. I'll uh see you at seven then?"

"Tonight at seven." Mulder flashed her a smile before walking out.

As soon as the door closed Scully clasped her hands in excitement. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going to dinner with him! To O'Rileys one of the nicest places in town! I'm going to dinner with Fox Mulder!" She paused and her face changed expression. "I'm going to dinner with my partner. Oh god, what was I thinking?" She put her hand to her head.


	2. The Seven O'Clock Bell Tolls

Hours passed and night fell. Mulder walked to Scully's apartment door nervously as he took in a deep breath. He was just taking her out for her birthday. This couldn't be too difficult. Why would this be any different than going out on a case or being in the office? He cleared his throat as he knocked on the door.

"No, Mom I don't know what he has planned tonight. He just said he wanted to take me out to dinner for my birthday." She put her earrings on as she cradled the phone on her neck. "Yeah, I know it's to one of the nicest places in town but that doesn't mean anything. He said he wants to make up for all the birthdays he missed. Would you please stop reading into this? I'm nervous as it is!"

Mulder knocked on the door. "Scully?" he called out.

Scully turned hearing the knock. "I'll be right there!" She then turned back to the phone. "Mom, I have to go. Yes, he's here. I have to go. Yes, I promise I'll let you know later. I love you too, Mom. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye!" She hung up the phone and sighed. Walking over to the mirror she looked at herself in the blue strapless cocktail length dress she wore. She couldn't even remember the last time she had worn something like this. It was probably before Missy died. "I still can't believe I'm going through with this." She whispered. "I'll right, let's get this over with. That way if anything goes wrong I have a place to stop at and get some chocolate ice cream on the way back." She took one final look before heading to the door and unlocking it. "I'm sorry, it took me so long I was on the phone."

He stood in front of her wearing a black tux he had rented and held a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He smiled when she opened the door and was amazed by her dress. "You look great."

She looked back at him completely spellbound. She was used to seeing him in a suit but not a tux. She had seen him in one once but that was for such a brief time. And it was when he had been with Phoebe Green. But now he was dressed like this for her and he looked handsome and sexier to her than she could have ever thought possible. "I..uh...thanks. So...so do you."

Mulder handed her the flowers. "This is for you."

She took the flowers. "Oh, Mulder they're.....they're beautiful." She took a smell of them. "Thank you." She looked back at him with a smile as she lowered her head.

He lifted her head. "Hey, what is it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Uh, would you like to come in while I put these in some water?"

"Sure, thanks." Mulder walked inside her apartment and looked around. He wondered what was bothering her but let it go.

She closed the door and then headed to the kitchen in search of a vase. "I actually bragged a little today."

"You did?" he asked.

She opened a cupboard and pulled out a vase from it. "Yeah. There was some talk about O'Rileys and how people couldn't get in. And well, I kind of let it slip that I was going tonight." She filled the vase with water.

He smiled a little. "What did they think about that?"

She leaned on the counter. "Well, I have to admit that I normally don't like being the envy of other people. Or rubbing other people's noses in something. But....I truly felt like I was on cloud nine because I was going and they weren't. Is that silly or what?" She picked up the roses and placed them in the vase.

"I'm glad that you're going with me," he told her. "I was afraid you wouldn't agree and I would be left with the reservation. Hear they have good food and there is always a live band."

She walked back from the kitchen."Well, I hope you don't mind but...I couldn't tell them who I was going with due to the fact they were FBI Agents." She cleared her throat wondering how good that would go over. "A...a live band you say?"

"Yeah, I think they play classical music."

"Classical? Well, I'm used to just hearing it on a radio or CD player." She answered jokingly.

Mulder smiled. "Well, come on. Let's go."

Why hadn't he said anything? "Mulder, you're not upset that I didn't tell them who I was going with are you?"

"No, why would I be?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought you would be. Maybe you thought I was ashamed to admit it or something? I...I don't know."

Mulder shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't? Well, good because...I'm not ashamed that you are taking me. That isn't true at all. I 't tell them because you're my..."

"Partner?" He walked up to her. "Listen to me. Just for tonight, let's forget the FBI, let's forget about cases and the paranormal and just celebrate your birthday as friends."

She let out a sigh. "Ok, I'm....I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just relax, okay?" He gave her a smile.

"As friends. Ok, I got it." She paused. "So, what do I call you tonight? Or doesn't that change anything?"

"No, you can call me Mulder." He tugged at her arm. "Come on, you're overanalyzing everything."

"Did I already mention how nervous I am?"

"No, but you don't need to be. It's your birthday…you're the birthday girl."

"So being the birthday girl I'm not supposed to worry?"

"You're supposed to enjoy your day." Mulder smirked. He was amused that she was so nervous.

She reached out and took his arm. "I hope this dress is ok for tonight? I...I didn't have a gown or anything."

"You look great." He led her out the door. "Now, come on. Let's go."

"And why are we so impatient Agent Mulder....errrr.....Mulder sorry."

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Is it....the pony I wanted when I was a little girl?"

Mulder laughed. "Maybe."

"That's the one birthday present I never got you know."

"Well, it might not be a pony, but," Mulder led her to the car, "I have something else in mind."

She let out a laugh. "Like I would have time for a pony now anyway much less ride it. Then again I am 5ft 3 so..."

He opened the car door for her. "Maybe your present will be better than the pony, huh?"

"As long as it's not a file with an X on it." She smirked before stepping into the car.

He got into the car. "It's not that."

She put on her seatbelt. "Good. Cause I want to have one night of not dealing with those."

"You won't have to worry." Mulder took off toward O'Riley's.

"So, does Byers know that you're taking me tonight?"

"No, it's just you and me," he told her.

"Then how did you get that reservation?"

"I went to his friend one day after work. I didn't want the guys to know…no interruptions during dinner, you know?"

"Why you think they would show up and try to crash it?"

"Frohike would be jealous…he would try and show up or something just because I was with you tonight."

"Frohike?"

"He has a sort…of crush on you." Mulder glanced over at her.

She returned his glance. "I thought that was just a joke?"

"Oh, it's not a joke."

She laughed and cleared her throat. "Frohike....has a crush on me?"

Mulder smirked. "Yes, he does. He thinks you're hot."

"But he's....Frohike."

"Yes, he is." Mulder glanced at her.

"He does know that I can kick his ass right?"

He laughed. "Yes. He knows we both can."

"And you of course told him that I'm not interested in him in that way, right?"

"Of course I did but he's convinced he can win your heart." Mulder pulled into the parking lot of the crowded restaurant. "I think I can do it another way."

"Does his winning involve getting me drunk or injecting me with tranquilizers?" She paused. "I'm speaking in regards to Frohike, not you. Unless of course....that was your agenda?"

"Not exactly." He turned and looked at her.

"Well, now you definitely have me intrigued." She replied with a smile.

Mulder got out of the car and walked to the other side to open her door for her.

She looked up at him before stepping out. "I always knew you were a gentleman."

He smiled as he took her arm. "Shall we, Miss Scully?"

"I would be delighted, Mr. Mulder." She answered back as she walked beside him.


	3. Dinner Under the Stars and Learning To T...

She started walking with him toward the building. "This is already more than I could have asked for as a birthday. You've even surpassed my family for birthdays even before we get to the door."

"I feel special now," Mulder said as they walked into the restaurant. Music of Mozart poured from theorchestra as the place hummed with waiters walking about and many guests sitting at tables. "Wow," he said in awe.

She followed his glances. "Oh, Mulder." She breathed. "Are...are we really here?"

The matire'd walked up to them. "Ah, hello and welcome to O'Riley's. We're glad you've joined us. Name?"

"The reservation is under Mulder."

"Ah, yes, Fox Mulder. Carlos has told us you wanted the table outside, correct?"

"Yes, please."

The matire'd smiled and grabbed two menus. "Then, right this way."

She looked up at Mulder. "A table outside?"

"Yeah, on really nice nights they have tables outside where you can eat under the stars. I was told to give that a try."

She couldn't believe all this was happening and they hadn't even sat down yet! "I...I think it sounds wonderful."

They were led outside and found their table under the starry sky. Two candles were lit under their table.

"Oh, Mr. Mulder, you're very lucky to get this table tonight."

"Looks nice," he answered as they sat down.

"We'll give you a few moments." They were then left alone.

She turned to him. "I can't believe this!" She whispered. "It's...it's so beautiful out here. Mulder, you have truly thought of everything."

"Thanks," he said as he began to look through the menu.

She picked up her menu and began glancing at it. "Oh my. I uh...think some of the entrees on this menu cost as much as a week's pay."

"Order whatever, Scully. It's fine."

"Mulder, did you see the prices on here? I mean...no offense but someone who has such a small apartment paying for this? You have to let me help you pay for this."

"No, really, Scully, don't worry about it." He looked up from the menu. "I won't go hungry for a week just to pay for this."

"But how can you afford it?"

"I'm not a poor FBI agent…when I save some of my paychecks back."

She looked back at him. "You mean....you've been saving up for this? For...for tonight?"

He nodded his head.

"Then...you've had this planned for quite some time."

"Yes, I have."

"How did you know I wouldn't say no?"

"Then I could have used the money to…well, doesn't matter. If you had rejected my offer, it would…well, be devastating."

"Devastating? Mulder, it's just a dinner it..."

"Yeah, and that would mean that the money that could have went to buying the tapes that are not mine could have been used sooner," he said jokingly.

She could sense that he was obviously nervous about something. He had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange just a simple dinner like this. What was he hiding? She decided not to dwell on it for the time being. "Yes, I uh thought you might use the money for that." She grinned.

The waiter came to their table. "Good evening. Have you decided on an order?"

"Um, I guess we'll start with some red wine…and I'll have the um…Chicken Alferdo, please," Mulder answered.

Scully looked down at her menu having totally forgotten about it. "Uhhh..." She glanced at the menu items and knew she had to pick something and quickly. She didn't want him to know she hadn't been paying attention to the menu the whole time but rather her partner instead. "I'll uhh....I'll have the quail."

"Excellent choices. I'll be back with your order." The waiter left and took their menus.

Mulder looked at Scully. "Do you like it so far?"

Why the hell had she ordered quail? She had never eaten it in her life! Not to mention she ordered one of the most expensive things on the menu! She put down her menu slowly. "Yes, it's....it's very nice."

The waiter returned with their bottle of wine and poured their glasses. "I hope you enjoy tonight's Mozart and Beethoven pieces." He gave them a smile and walked away.

After he had left, Mulder picked up his glass. "I propose a toast."

She was still thinking about what she had ordered. "A...a toast?"

"Uh huh. Happy birthday, Scully. Here's to a night that hopefully is filled with happiness."

She raised her glass. "Right, happiness. Uh cheers." She clicked glasses with his and then took a sip of the wine. "Mmm...very...very good."

He took a sip of wine. "You still look tense. Relax, Scully."

"You know I'm thinking maybe I should change my order."

"Why? Don't like it?"

"I just think I may have been a little.....impulsive."

"If that's what you want for dinner, then hey, have it."

So now if she changed it, it would look even worse. "Well...yes. I uh....had it once...years ago." She quickly took another sip of wine.

He noticed she was nervous and that's not what his intentions were. He heard a familiar piece and smiled. "Would you dance with me?" he asked her.

She nearly choked on her wine and coughed. "Da...dance?"

"Yeah."

"Mulder that one time we danced I nearly killed your feet."

"No, you didn't. And remember, I think you had fun that night we saw Cher." He got up from his seat and offered her his hand to dance.

"But this...this is different."

"Yeah, this time there is no Cher and no audience. Just you and me this time." He took her hand.

"I'm telling you I have two left feet."

"I don't care, you can step on them." He pulled them from the table as he took her hands and began to dance slowly.

"Where....where is Cher when you need her?" She asked as she felt herself tremble. "Think the orchestraknows _Walking in Memphis_ on the cello?"

"Just relax, Scully. You're so tense over nothing."

"We aren't dancing because we're on a case this time, Mulder."

"Didn't we agree we were going to be friends tonight and not worry about previous cases?"

"Friends....dance like this?"

"They can."

"Do friends shake like I am?" She could feel her hands sweating.

"Scully, just relax. You're so afraid of me right now."

"This makes absolutely no sense to me. I mean....why would I be afraid of you? I trust you more than anyone. I've risked my life and career for you..."

"Just breathe, Scully. Relax…it's your birthday."

She took a deep breath as she moved with him. She was having a hard time around him. And the reason was because of how he looked. Any woman would have been lucky to be in her situation right now. "You're....you're actually a good dancer."

"Thanks. You're not so bad either." Mulder smiled as he twirled her and pulled her back to him.

She gasped, as she looked back at him, much closer than when they first started. "I....I don't twirl very well."

"Just takes practice." He heard the waiter clear his throat. "Your dinner is served."

"Oh, okay…thank you," Mulder answered as he looked back at Scully.

"Maybe....maybe you can teach me then?" She blinked her eyes. "I...I mean we should eat."

"I'll teach and then we'll eat." He cleared his throat. "When the guy is getting ready to twirl you, take a step out, spinning slowly with your hand in his…" As he spoke, he did this with her. "As you twirl come back to him and take his hand back where it was when you were dancing."

She followed his directions to the letter and twirled. She let out a laugh before she was brought back to him again right where she had been a few moments before. "Like....like that?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Perfect."

_He has such a nice smile_. "We'd....we'd better eat now." She took a swallow.


	4. A Surprise and Dancing Beyond The Sea

Mulder nodded and walked them back to their table. "It looks good," he commented. As Mulder sat down, he looked at Scully. He smiled as he remembered their dance.

Scully took her seat and placed her napkin on her lap. She too was remembering their dance a few minutes ago as well as how close they were. "Yes, it...it does." Her eyes then glanced at the quail in front of her. The item she had ordered because she didn't want to make it seem that she had been paying attention to her partner the entire time instead of the menu.

He couldn't help but notice her looking at her meal as he began to eat. "It bet it would be better if you took a bite of it," he told her.

She looked at the plate and was grateful that there were some vegetables on the side. "I suppose it would, wouldn't it?" She put some vegetables on her fork and took a bite. "Mmmm...very good."

Mulder smirked as he took a bite of his food and washed it down with a sip of wine. She was still very nervous around him, but he didn't understand why.

She had to distract his attention from her plate while she worked up the courage to tackle the bird in front of her. "So, how did you learn to dance like that?" She asked before taking a sip of wine.

"In England," he answered as he sipped his wine. "In Oxford they would offer the students ballroom dancing courses. Back then, it would be proper if everyone learned how to dance."

"Well, I uh think that's a good idea. I think all men should learn how to dance like that. It makes them appear less primate-like." She paused. "Not that I'm saying you're primate-like before I saw you do it. I mean..." She let out a flustered sigh.

"You're walking on eggshells around me." Mulder continued to eat his meal.

"Well, this is a little different from our normal routine." She took another bite of vegetables.

"So, we're dressed in formal wear and eating a meal that isn't fast-food. It doesn't change who we are though."

"Well, no it doesn't but...this is a date, Mulder. People are....expected to act a certain way then they would in other circumstances." Oh god what was she saying? She quickly took another sip of wine.

"I just thought this was me taking you out for your birthday," he replied.

She took her lips from the wine glass. Oh god had she said the _d _word? There were few words that could strike terror in a female's heart. She laughed nervously. "Did...did I say date? I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Of course I meant that this was just dinner." She wished she could just crawl under the table now.

Mulder was amused by her behavior. He never expected her to be nervous or walk on eggshells around him. Not like this, anyway. "Just relax, Scully."

"I honestly didn't mean the whole _date_ thing. I'm really sorry, Mulder. Please don't think that."

He took a sip of wine. "Don't apologize."

So now everything she had been thinking about him was totally wrong. She was starting to look at him in a different light but he wasn't about her. Ok this was fixable. And now as she looked down at the bird in front of her, it was almost mocking her. _You ordered me because you were too busy looking at your partner who_ _is just interested in this as a dinner and nothing more. So tuck in and enjoy! _"This..this really is a nice place, Mulder." She picked up her fork.

"Yes, it is." He looked up toward the sky and gazed at the stars. "It's a really pretty night too."

Her eyes cast up to the sky. Oh good another distraction. "Yes, it is. You can really see a lot of stars from here unlike the city."

He turned and saw one of her surprises coming. He smiled brightly.

"You know they say that the Outback in Australia is the one place in the world where you can see all the stars?" She remarked still looking up.

A waiter came up from behind Scully holding a small piece of chocolate cake with a candle lit. Mulder smiled as the waiter placed it in front of her. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scully, happy birthday to you."

She looked down at the piece of cake in front of her. "Oh, Mulder." She let out a chuckle. "I've never had the privilege of being serenaded by your singing before."

He smiled. "Go ahead and make a wish, Scully."

She looked back at him for a minute before closing her eyes. She knew secretly what she was wishing for. She then blew out the candle.

"I hope you like chocolate cake," he told her as she blew out her candle. He wondered what she wished for.

"It's my favorite. If it wasn't for the FBI training we had to keep up I would be a chocoholic."

He laughed. "Well, go ahead and dig in, birthday girl."

"But I haven't finished my dinner yet. Isn't it customary to eat dinner first before dessert?"

"It's your birthday, you can do whatever you want."

"That's right. It is isn't it?" She picked up another fork and took a piece of cake. She moaned as the chocolate hit her tongue. "Oh, Mulder. This is wonderful! The best chocolate I've ever tasted!"

He smiled as he watched her eat her birthday cake. "Good. I'm glad you enjoy it."

She put another piece of cake on her fork and held it out to him. "You want to try some? It's really good and I would hate to be the only one indulging in this."

"Thank you." He leaned forward and slowly took a bite of the cake from the fork. "Mmmm." He closed his eyes as he licked his lips. "That is good."

She watched as his tongue came out of his lips. Now she was being distracted another way. "Yes, it's...it's sinfully good." She whispered.

"Yes it is," he grinned.

She quickly snapped back to reality. "Well, I'm...I'm glad you like it." She took another bite of her cake.

Mulder smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself.

As she continued to eat her hear caught the sound of music. "Wait, that doesn't sound like Mozart or Beethoven. That sounds like "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin." She glanced at Mulder. "Mulder..."

He stood up and her hand. "Dance with me," he told her.

"Did...did you tell them to play this?" She asked before taking his hand.

"Yes, I did," he answered as they began to dance slowly.

"You truly thought of everything." She whispered before resting her head on his shoulder. She had completely forgotten just how close she was to him and it didn't matter. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"What did you wish for?" he asked in her ear.

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." She whispered back.

"Maybe a hint?"

"It's something I've been wanting for a while secretly but have been too stubborn to do."

"It's intriguing," he answered as they continued to dance.

She placed her arms around him as she continued to rest her head. "And it may come true yet."

"Is it something I can help fulfill?" He was truly intrigued now.

She lifted her head. "What...what do you mean?"

"It's something you've wanted but you're too stubborn to do it…can I help you with it?"

Now she was starting to get paranoid. Did he know? "What...what makes you think it's something you could help me with?"

"I just thought I would ask."

"What...what would it mean to you....if it was?"

"I guess I would feel honored."

She let out a sigh as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Mulder, I have to confess something to you."

"What is it?"

"I've never eaten quail in my life."

Mulder laughed. "I noticed."

"And....the reason I ordered it was because it was the first thing I saw on the menu when the waiter asked me."

He kissed the top of her head as they danced. "Don't worry about it. Is this why you've been so jittery and nervous tonight is because you ordered that?"

"Well, that's just part of it. It's more for the reason as to why I did."

"What is it?"

She decided it was now or never. If she was going to get through the rest of this night she had to get this off her chest. "The whole time I should have been looking at the menu....I was looking at you." She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the response. Looked like chocolate ice cream it would be tonight, after all.

Mulder stopped and lifted her head up to him so he could see her. "You were?"

She nodded her head slowly with her eyes still closed. "I was and I know it was wrong."

"It's not wrong, Scully. I'm flattered."

Her eyes opened. "I...you...are?"

He nodded and smiled. "Very flattered."

"But it was wrong, Mulder. You're my partner and my best friend."

"Scully, we're human. I would be lying if I said I hadn't looked at you tonight and thought about you beautiful you look."

"But....the way you acted when I said the word date. I assumed you were upset because you only thought of this as a dinner between friends."

"I didn't think you would accept the offer if I told you this was a date…that's why…I said earlier it was a dinner between friends. You ask a woman on a date and some flip out on the guy, you know? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or feel that you had to live up to a certain expectation."

"You're....you're right that is exactly how I would have reacted had you treated it that way. So, this is....a date?"

"To me? Yes. To you? It can be whatever you want it to be."

"So, this is more than just something between friends?"

"Perhaps."

"Is there a way we make that into a yes?"

"If you want this to be something…than just something than friends, just tell me." Mulder looked into her eyes. "I want to you decide…I'm not going to push you into anything."

"Mulder, I ordered an expensive item on a menu because I was too busy looking at you in that tux."

"So, I guess this is something more than just between friends, huh?"

"You want to make my wish come true I asked for, don't you?"

"You got to tell me the wish first," he chuckled.

"I wished....for one kiss from my partner. And...a night that I would never forget."

Mulder smiled. "Can I make them come true?"

"You were starting to already before I even made that wish."

He leaned in, kissing her lips very gently. His hands slowly moved up her back as he closed his eyes.

He pulled back breathless and looked back into her eyes. "You know that you could have wished for more than just one kiss."

"Well, I...I didn't want to push my luck. And I didn't know how you felt either."

He leaned in and kissed her lips again just show her just how he felt.

She let out a gasp of surprise and then eased into the kiss, returning it with a contented sigh.

Mulder pulled back from her mouth. "That's how I feel."

"Oh, Mulder. I was so afraid you would reject me. That...that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

He shook his head. "If I rejected you…then that would be an X-file."

She let out a laugh as she buried her head in his chest.

He began to laugh too. "C'mon, birthday girl. Where to next?"

"Well, I thought you had this all planned out for the night?"

"Do you have anywhere special you want to go?"

She paused. "Well, there is one place."

"Where's that?"

"There's this park and this pond with a beautiful view of the stars. I haven't been there in forever and...well I always wanted to have my date take me there." She shook her head. "I still feel strange calling you my date. I normally despise that word."

"I'll take you there, if you like."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Well, maybe we should finish those expensive dinners you paid for first."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of it."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Why, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could get a doggie bag?"

"I'll get it for us." He pulled back from her and motioned for the waiter. As he took care of their meal and their bill, Mulder couldn't help but smile to himself. This evening was better than he planned it would be. At least now the doubt he had about the feelings Scully had for him were a little more clear.


	5. The Park and A Moonlight Serenade

As they drove, Scully could barely contain her excitement over what had happened in just a few hours. She had gone to a formal dinner with her partner, had danced with him and confessed that she wanted to be more than just friends! It was almost too much to take in at once! And now he was taking her to the park she had visited many times before when she jogged. She would often see couples and families hanging out there and she would always envy them. And there was even the romantic carriage ride that was sometimes present too although she wasn't sure if he would be around at this time. Even if he wasn't, she didn't care as she was with Fox Mulder.

He pulled up to the park and turned off the ignition. "Want to walk around?" he asked. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he turned toward her. "Or do you want to make out here like a couple of horny teenagers?"

She looked back at him and blushed slightly. "Mulder!"

He laughed. "I just thought I would ask."

"Have you...._parked_ before I assume?"

"No, actually I haven't."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You, Fox Mulder have never..._parked_ before?"

"No, because my definition of 'parked' is making out in my car," he grinned.

"Well, then we are thinking the same thing then."

He made a motion with his arm. "Yes!"

"So, you never have? I find that hard to believe."

"No, really. I have."

She pushed him playfully. "I knew you were lying."

"Like, in high school!"

"Well...I did in college more than high school. It was easier to have access to a car."

"That's true too. I did more in college than high school."

"Only problem is the rules are so strict now about that kind of thing. The cops are real sticklers."

"Yeah, I know." Mulder looked out the windshield and back at her.

"What are you looking for?"

"There's not a cop in sight."

She tilted her head slightly. "And what does that mean?" she asked grinning.

"I think you know."

"Are you asking me to make out with you in this car, Agent Mulder?"

"If you don't mind feeling the gearshift in your ass when you are making out, then yes, Agent Scully."

"Well...it's been quite a few years since I've done this so maybe you can refresh my memory?"

He leaned to her and captured her lips with his as he touched her cheek.

She sighed as she returned his kiss and placed her arms around his neck.

He moved in closer to her, deepening their kiss as his hands went into her hair.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt him deepen the kiss. His lips felt so wonderful to her and she felt like they were devouring her. She began to rub the back of his neck slowly as she continued to kiss him.

He pulled back breathless. "I say skip the park and go home."

"Wha....what?"

"Just playing. Come on…let's go walking around and see what other trouble we can get into."

She gave him a smile and was partly relieved that he had been kidding about going back home. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for that yet. "Ok. Come on I'll show you where the pond is."

He got out of the car and helped her out. He took her hand as he helped her.

She had grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders before stepping out. She then took his hand and started to lead him down a path. "There shouldn't be that many people this time of night."

"No, shouldn't be." He took off his jacket coat and wrapped it around her.

She looked up at the sky as they walked. "Didn't I tell you it was beautiful out here?"

"Not as beautiful as you," he answered.

She glanced back at him. "Do I twinkle like they do?"

"Hmmm…in your eyes, maybe."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Mulder."

"I told you earlier I'm a man of many talents."

She leaned toward his face. "Many talents?" She whispered.

"Very many talents," he whispered back as he kissed her lips gently.

She returned his kiss and then her eyes caught side of the pond she had mentioned. She pulled away from his lips. "There it is!" She then started running toward the pond as best as she could in her heels with her shawl flapping behind her.

He began to run after her. "Where you going?"

She turned back around. "Just come on!" She called before starting to run again.

Mulder followed behind her, wondering what she was going to show him.

She ran up a hill and then down where a pond could be seen. "There it is!"

Mulder finally caught up with her on the hill and looked down at the pond. The moon's light reflected off the crystal waters like tiny diamonds. "It's nice…I didn't know this was here."

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "It's just like out of a fairy tale."

He nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Have you had a good birthday?"

"So far, it's more than I could have possibly imagined." A gust of wind then came from nowhere and grabbed her shawl blowing it off her shoulders and toward the water. "My shawl!"

"I'll get it." Mulder rushed down the hill and grabbed the shawl before it hit the water.

She watched as he grabbed the shawl. She then saw the unsteady ground where he was standing. "Mulder....be....be careful you're standing on a..."

"On a what?" Before he knew it, he slipped and fell into the pond.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled before running toward the pond.

He got out of the icy pond and let out a sigh. "Here's your shawl."

She looked at him trying not to giggle at his appearance. "Thank...thank you."

He sighed. He was completely soaked with water dripping from his face.

She took her shawl. "Is the uh...water cold?"

He began to tremble from the cold. "Uh huh. Just a little."

She took his coat and put it around him. "Here. Maybe this will help?"

"Thank you." He wrapped it around him. "I didn't know I would end up in the pond on your birthday. I'm sure the fish had a rude awakening."

She let out a laugh. "Well, I have to admit not every man would go into a pond just to get my shawl."

He smiled. "I'm not like every man either."

"And I have to admit you kind of look cute standing there like a drowned rat."

"Oh ha, ha, ha," he smirked.

"I'll bet that cold water kind of woke you up."

"Oh yeah, wide awake now. I'm cold now."

She let out a chuckle.

Mulder gave her a grin. "Come on, birthday girl. I'm cold and I would love to change out of this wet…tux."

"I've never been in that pond before. Nice to know you went first." she grinned.

"Would you like to join the fish then?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "You wouldn't dare."

"Give me a reason not to."

"Ok. How about I'll kick your ass?"

"Ooh, that's a good one."

"I may be in a dress but that doesn't mean anything."

"I agree." Mulder looked at her. "You want to go home so maybe I can change into some warm clothes?"

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind but.."

"What did you have in mind?"

She heard the faint sound of music in the background. "That must be coming from the band shell down a ways." She took a listen. "That's _Moonlight Serenade_ by Glenn Miller! I love this song! Please dance with me?"

He smiled. "If you don't mind getting wet."

She took his hand and began to slow dance with him. "My Aunt used to play this when I was a little girl and I've always loved it."

"I remember this song." His shifted and put his hands on her waist

She felt his hands on her waist and looked back at him. They had never danced this close before. "You...you do?"

"Uh huh." He put his forehead to hers.

"It's been said...its quite romantic." she whispered. Was he pulling her closer?

Mulder leaned down closer and kissed her lips gently.

She returned his kiss as the music crescendoed in the background. She didn't even care if his lips were wet. They tasted wonderful to her.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"More than that." she whispered.

"More?"

"Uh huh." She moved herself closer to him and placing her arms around his neck kissed him again.

A moan escaped his lips as she surprised him with her kiss.

She continued to sway with him as she pressed her body to his and deepened the kiss slightly.

"Oh god," he whispered as he pulled back from her breathlessly.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"You should have told me."

"I told you why I was afraid to."

"I know, but you don't' have to worry about that now."

"Would you have approached me with it?"

"Maybe."

"Would you have danced with me under the stars?"

Mulder nodded his head as he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Yes, I would."

"Aren't you glad you didn't throw me in the pond now?" she whispered.

"Very glad." He leaned in and kissed her lips as his hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

A moan escaped her lips as she returned the kiss and ran her fingers down the back of his neck.

He pulled back a little. "Let's go home," he murmured on her lips.

"I suppose you're right. We do have to be up in the morning."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"You weren't?"

"No…I was thinking more of this."

"I don't understand."

He leaned in again and kissed her lips.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he kissed her again. She didn't want this night to end. But she knew he also had wet clothes. She pulled back."You...you can take me home."

Mulder nodded his head and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go."

She nodded and followed him out of the park. She would certainly have some memories of this park now besides jogging.


	6. Having Coffee Conversation and Staying T...

He drove them back to her apartment without a word. There was no need for words right now. The dinner had gone better than Mulder had originally planned and he knew that Scully was having a good birthday. He took her home and walked to her door, holding her hand.

She turned to him. "Well, I...I had a wonderful night tonight, Mulder. Thank...thank you for the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow…okay?" He smiled at her.

"O...ok. Good night." She turned back toward her door.

He turned her around and kissed her passionately, his hands going up into her hair.

She steadied herself against the door as she returned his kiss surprised by his urgency.

He pulled back and gave her a smile before he turned to walk away.

She stood there in complete shock and couldn't believe what she was about to say. But where was the harm? It was just an invite, right? "Mulder, would...would you like some coffee or hot cocoa to get rid of some of those chills?"

"Sure, that'd be fine."

She smiled as she unlocked the door. "Good. I would just hate to have you drive home with chills."

Mulder came inside and felt warmth. "Thanks, Scully. I really appreciate that."

She closed and locked the door. "You can sit on the couch by the fireplace. That should help warm you up some. Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee is fine." He went and sat by the fireplace.

She placed her shawl on a chair and headed to the kitchen. She glanced at the vase of roses on the counter and smiled. It was hard to believe that had started the evening. She then went about making the coffee before walking back to the living room. "It shouldn't take long for it to heat up. "You know I was thinking...I could throw those pants in the dryer a little? I have to admit I know nothing about tuxes but..."

"No. It's okay. It may dry the pants up or something."

"Oh right. Well, I'm really sorry about you falling in the pond."

"Oh not, it's fine."

She took a seat next to him. "If it's any consolation the shawl you saved...it was a gift from Melissa years ago. I would have been quite devastated had something happened to it."

"I'm glad I could be of service to saving it."

"You did fall into the water quite gracefully."

He laughed softly. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "You've truly made this night, special, Mulder. Thank you."

"That's all I wanted to for you."

"Even if I'm dry and you're not?"

He smirked. "Well…I could take off these wet clothes."

"Well, you...you can if you want. I could get you a blanket to wrap yourself in and...."

"And what?" he raised his eyebrow.

She swallowed and then heard the coffee maker beep. "Oh, coffee's done!" She quickly headed to the kitchen.

Mulder just smiled to himself as he sat down in front of the fireplace.

She took out some coffee cups and then went about pouring the coffee. "Do you want creme or sugar?"

"No thank you."

She picked up the coffee cups and headed back to the fireplace. "Here...here we go."

Mulder smiled as he took the cup from her. "Scully…thank you so much."

"It's just coffee." She took a seat next to him.

"I meant…about tonight."

"But I'm the one who should be thanking you." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but you see…tonight was more than taking you out for your birthday. I've…always thought you were a very…beautiful woman and I've wanted to take you out for so long but I've been afraid to." He took a sip of the coffee. "I was afraid you would reject me."

"And I was afraid of the exact same thing."

"But…I'm glad we went out tonight…it's restored my faith…as far as romantic relationships go."

"It has? I...I mean it has for me as well." She quickly took a sip of her coffee.

He sipped his coffee and gazed into the fireplace.

"You know the last time I sat like this in front of the fireplace with someone...was someone who I thought was you. I'm speaking of Eddie Van Blundt of course. You…remember him, right?"

"I do. I remember him doing something on this couch too."

"Well, I was a little tipsy at the time, Mulder."

"Did you want it to be me?"

"Did I want it to be you?" she asked giving him a look. "Mulder, I did think it was you."

"I meant…" he took another sip of coffee. "I know you thought it was me…but after you found out it really wasn't me…did you wish it was or did you get caught up in the moment?"

"I was...disappointed, I think." She took another sip of coffee.

"Ahh…" He looked at her. "I wish it could had been me."

"You do? Mulder, I was droning on about my high school days. Hardly world class entertainment."

"So? I would have been with you."

"Well, this is true. I'm sorry I brought that up, there really was no need to. I was just making small talk and being in front of the fireplace conjured that up."

"Don't worry about it." Mulder let out a sigh. "Guess I better get going, huh?"

"Well, you haven't dried off yet, have you?"

"I'll be all right."

"You know you could stay here if you want?" she asked finding herself blurting it out without thinking.

This caught his attention. "Really?"

"Well, I mean...you could get out of your wet clothes and stay warm by the fire...on the couch." She paused before adding. "So you don't get sick."

"Well…thanks," he smiled.

"That's only if you want to of course."

He ran over his options for a long moment. "Sure…why not?"

"Ok, uh why don't you go into the bathroom and get out of your wet clothes and I'll bring you blanket after I change ok?"

"But Scully…I have no other clothes here. What am I wearing?"

"What do you think the blanket's for?" she asked grinning.

He gave her a lopsided grin before heading into the bathroom.

She watched him head into the bathroom and then went into her bedroom to change. She reached behind and started working slowly on the zipper of the dress. It would have been easier for Mulder to do it but she didn't want to press her luck. She finally managed to slip out of the dress and took off everything but her underwear. She slipped into a pair of PJs and then went to her closet to retrieve a blanket. She walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Mulder?"

He got out of his wet clothes and then wrapped a towel around himself. He then opened the door.

She was completely taken by surprise at the towel. "Ah ha." She cleared her throat. "I mean...here's your blanket." She held the blanket out to him.

Mulder smiled and took the blanket, wrapping it around him. "Thanks."

"No....no problem. That should keep you VERY warm."

He walked over to the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's...no problem, really. It's the least I can do after you got soaked retrieving my shawl." Did he sense how nervous she was? Although she herself didn't understand just why she was so damn nervous in the first place! Then again, it had been a long time since she had another man at her apartment too.

Mulder lay on the couch and stretched out. "Well…happy birthday, Scully."

She sighed to herself as she saw her partner in a compromising position. A compromising position on HER couch! She was beginning to think of the second part of her wish now but shook her head. "Thank...thank you, Mulder. I hope you sleep well, out here. Good...good night." She quickly turned around and started toward her bedroom before she said something stupid to scare him off.

"Hey Scully? Did your wishes come true?"

She stopped in her tracks. "My...my wishes?"

"Your birthday wishes."

She turned toward him. "The cake was very nice and the dancing..."

"And…?"

"And the...the kissing we shared. It was wonderful."

He smiled as he shifted on the couch. "More from where those come from."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I meant…that, well…you can kiss me anytime you want. I think we've finally broken that wall."

"I...I think so too. I just didn't want to spoil too much of a good thing, you know?"

"Me too." She had a really good point

"Right." She could feel her nerves getting worse the longer she stood in front of the couch. "Well, I guess I'll say good night then?"

Mulder nodded his head and smiled at her. "Good night, Scully."

She turned toward the bedroom and stopped, turning around again. "If...if you need anything..."

"Just come wake you?"

She nodded. "Don't hesitate."

"Thanks." He shifted on the couch before closing his eyes.

"Good...good night." She turned back around heading for her bedroom with her eyes closed. She was fighting so much right now within herself but her Catholic girl beliefs were winning. It was enough to have kissed him but to want something more then that? Well, that is something a female NEVER instigated. She closed the bedroom door and just hoped there was some old romance movie on to take her mind off who was on her couch wrapped in a blanket.


	7. Scully's Complete Birthday Wish

**Special Note:** Just wanted to add that based on the events that happen in this chapter Jezziebeth and I are saying that Season 7 NEVER happened! Thank you!

* * *

Mulder lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. There was so much conflict within them. They had just decided to keep their relationship to what it was…platonic, right? He let out a sigh. He didn't want to spoil this but at the same time, the thought continued to haunt his mind.

She lay in bed staring at the television. "Damn, I knew I should have stopped off and gotten that chocolate ice cream." She muttered. "Wonder if there are any movies on tonight about partners who are good friends, shared a romantic evening, made out in a car and shared the best kiss ever."

He decided to take the chance. He got off the couch with the blanket still wrapped around him and walked into her bedroom. He then collapsed down on the bed. "Whatcha doing?"

She was completely engrossed in the television that she hadn't heard her door open. So when the bed moved it gave her quite a surprise. She turned to the side as she dropped the remote. "Ah! Mulder!"

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Sorry. I thought I would join you."

She put her hand to her chest. "I...I didn't even hear the door open. I was just...trying to find something on TV."

He was wrapped in the blanket since he was completely naked under it. He shifted on the bed and lay his head near hers.

"Do you...want to watch...television with me?" she whispered as she took a swallow.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Uhhh, sure." She reached down and picked up the remote. "I was...looking for a romantic movie but...you're welcome to find something else."

"No, no…that's fine."

"You like romantic movies?"

Mulder nodded.

"Oh, well I would have pictured you more as an action movie guy. But ok." She clicked the remote. "Oh, here's a romance movie but also has some action in it, _The Princess Bride_. Ever seen it?"

"Uh huh. Like…years ago."

"You know I always liked the fact that Wesley never actually said he loved Buttercup but she knew."

"I know…I think he was too afraid to admit it."

She turned toward him again. "Too...too afraid? Why do you think he was afraid?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Maybe he was afraid of rejection. That he would scare her away."

"I think...she was afraid of that too." She paused. "Butter...Buttercup I mean."

Mulder looked into her eyes for a long moment before he leaned in and kissed her lips.

She closed her eyes and let the remote fall from her hands as she returned his kiss. This was just what she had imagined so many times in her dreams, to be kissing Mulder right in her bed.

He deepened the kiss as his hands went up into her hair.

She placed her arms around his neck, pushing him closer to her as she deepened the kiss more. Moans began to escape her as she began to start giving in to what her body wanted.

He pulled back a little. "Scully…god…look, I'm naked under the blanket…just so you know. All of my clothes were wet."

"I've had to work around obstacles before." she whispered back breathlessly.

He laughed softly as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She returned his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair leading to the back of his neck. It felt so good to be intimate with someone again. To know that she was not dead.

It had been a long time since Mulder had been in this situation, but he was glad that he was in it with her. For years he had waited just for the right moment and now he knew it was time. He kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth with his tongue as his fingers played over her back.

She was surprised to feel his tongue in her mouth but didn't try to push him away. How many nights had she dreamt of this moment? She let out a contented sigh as her tongue connected with his. She moaned as she tasted the wine from dinner earlier still evident on his tongue. She pushed herself to him closer as she ran her fingernails across the back of his neck.

He slowly pulled away and began to kiss her neck slowly, tasting how smooth her skin felt.

She closed her eyes as took in breaths. "Mulder." she whispered. How many times had she secretly hoped that when she was in a situation like this again, it would be his name that she would be uttering. This was way better than what they had explored in the car and better then any romance movie. Although making out during a movie did take her back to so called "study nights".

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Oh god that feels so good." she whispered as she craned her neck.

Mulder smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm....I'll never be able to watch _The Princess Bride_ the same way again."

His fingers moved under her PJ top slowly, caressing her skin.

She let out a gasp as he touched her bare skin.

"Do you want to stop?"

She took a breath. "No. I...I just haven't done this in some time is all."

He shifted to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Mulder, you have no idea how many nights I've lay here thinking about you kissing me like this, touching me..."

He smiled a little. He felt the same way. He took her lips again with his as he pulled off her shirt over her head.

She continued to kiss him, her lips never leaving his. She felt him pull her top up and became a little self-conscious realizing she was not wearing a bra. She pulled back from him slightly. "Mulder, I...I don't want you to be disappointed in what you see."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...I'm not like this buxom women that you see in your magazines or those...tapes that aren't yours. I'm just...me."

Mulder smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "And that's what I love about you."

"You...you do?"

"Yes." Mulder took in a deep breath. "Scully, I know that in the past that…I was notorious for those tapes that aren't mine." He couldn't help but grin. "But, those women that are in the videos can never compare to you. You're everything that a guy could ever want." He shifted slightly, the blanket falling off of shoulders and revealing his naked chest. "I not only wanted to…make up for all the times I forgot your birthday, I also wanted tonight to…change things. After six years, I can't hide that I have strong feelings for you."

"Oh my god is this really happening?" she whispered as she glanced at his chest and then back into his eyes.

He laughed softy. "Yes, it is."

"You have...no idea how many dreams I had of you in this very bed."

"Really?"

"But I was always afraid you wouldn't..."

"Want you?" He finished her sentence. "Scully…" he cupped her face. "I…I'm in love with you."

_Oh my god had he said the "L" word?_ "You lo..." Oh god she couldn't even say it. "Love me?"

He nodded. He wondered where his boldness was coming from. "Yes…I do."

She couldn't believe he was actually admitting such a thing. She knew how difficult it was for a male to admit such a thing. "Oh, Mulder." she breathed.

He smiled softly as he laid his head down on her chest.

She took a deep breath. "I...I love you too."

Mulder lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Really?"

"I had that verified tonight. And I'm not afraid to admit it now."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. There was nothing more to say.

She returned his kiss and took his hands placing them under her top again. She pulled back slightly. "Go ahead."

He slowly took off her shirt and began kissing her neck and across her chest.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she arched her back slightly. "Mmmmm....this is what we should have done in the car."

He laughed against her chest as his hands move over her stomach as he continued to kiss her skin.

His touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before. And she was no longer self conscious about showing her bare chest to him. He had just said that he loved her and that was more than she could possibly ask for. "Mulder, your touch is driving me crazy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He grinned mischievously.

She opened her eyes and raised her head. "No, you're not."

He smirked.

"And what is that smirk for?"

He slowly began to tug at her pants. "Because I'm really not sorry."

She put her hands on his that were on her pants. "Mulder, you're sure about this now, right? Because once we go down this road..."

Mulder nodded. "Only if you are."

"It's just that sometimes physical relationships can change everything that's why I want to be sure."

He kissed her hands. "I've been ready for this."

She gave a smile. "Then so am I. Just...just keep in mind that it's been a while for me is all I ask."

"And what? Not for me?" Mulder pulled the remaining of her clothing. "At least I know this." He smiled a little as he took off the blanket and tossed it to the floor with her clothes. "Sex is like riding a bike…you never forget."

She turned and looked past his chest. "My uh...well...ahem…oh my."

"What?" he asked.

"Your area where you have your concealed article?"

"What about it?"

"It's uh...just...quite uh...impressive. Definitely never seen one so uh..."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh as he lay beside her in bed. "Well, um…thanks?"

She was starting to get a little apprehensive now after seeing Mulder's size after all she was tiny. "Please, be gentle?"

Mulder shifted and gingerly touched her face. "I will be."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you." She then took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He shifted on top of her and began to make love to her. His movements were slow and gentle as he found the perfect synch. It had been long for him too but this moment with her was worth the wait.

At first she had to adjust to him inside her and took in a few deep breaths. But he was the patient lover and waited until she had reassured him she was ok. Then as he slowly started to move she felt the uncomfortablness fade away and be replaced by pleasure. It was even better then the dreams she had had on her lonely nights. She slowly started to move with him never losing rhythm with him. It was like they were moving as one person and not two.

He met his long awaited release as he cried out her name. Mulder collapsed down on the bed, lying beside her with his eyes closed. It felt so go to connect with someone like this and this particular time, there was something different about it.

As she had continued moving with him she literally felt as if she was leaving her body. She wasn't even conscious of them lying on her bed. She could see two souls coming together as one and exploding in one bursting ray of light. As she heard him cry out her name, she too found her release and cried out his name in ecstasy. It sounded so natural to cry out his name from pleasure. She then felt her body returning to earth as she lay her head back on her pillow, catching her breath.

After he had calmed down, Mulder lifted his head up to look at her. "Just like riding a bike," he grinned.

"Remember when I told you that one kiss from you was sufficient for my birthday wish? I lied."

"Really?"

"This was my entire birthday wish."

Mulder smiled. "Well, I'm glad it came true."

She placed her hand on the side of his sweaty face. "Thank you for...the best birthday gift you could possibly give me."

He leaned in and kissed her face.

"Thank you for showing me what true love is. And for giving me a night of magick I will never forget."

Mulder settled next to her, resting his head on her chest. "Well, you're welcome. Birthdays can't get better than this, Scully. Dinner…flowers…the park…sex. Not every birthday gets that, you know."

"There is nothing that could top this night, Mulder."

He sighed contently. "Mmmm…it's time to go to sleep, Scully. You'll soon find out that after I make love then I'm out like a light."

She laughed as she shifted and cuddled into his chest. "I don't know if I should be insulted or complimented."

"Oh complimented. Definitely complimented, baby, trust me." Mulder smiled as he closed his eyes. It felt good to be here with her and it felt better to know that this birthday was the start of something new.

Baby? OOOO! She had to admit she liked hearing him call her that. She felt it was definitely a good sign. "Good night, Mulder." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Good night," he told her.

As she drifted off to sleep she knew how that her dreams would be replaced by memories now. Memories of this night with her new lover and the best birthday she would ever have.

THE END


End file.
